


The Wind of Fate

by Szim, zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Domestic, Kinda Soulmate, M/M, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Stressed Bois, but not in the middle of a chapter, high school life is hard, just the hard life, so its okay, yaku in karasuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, student in a big, busy city, had one wish - to live a quiet life somewhere in the countryside.Yaku Morisuke, student in a small, boring village, had one wish - to live in a big city to have something happen finally around him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sugawara Koushi & Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue - the tired city boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, sweet readers of ours!
> 
> This is a long awaited collab work of me and my dear Al, so please take a seat and enjoy the ride!

After he started again his essay for the third time, to say he was livid would be an understatement. Kuroo was  _ enraged _ . 

This stupid essay required too damn much work just for the notes, and when he had his finished notes from  _ eight  _ hours of reading, well, more like skimming through loads of useless information in the search of something worthwhile, he started writing the essay itself, not expecting it to be harder than the info-scouting. 

_ But damn boy, was I wrong. _ It was much harder to sell the damn specific topiced essay in an adequate way than to just gather the stuff that he should put into it.

The first try ended up deleted by Kuroo, because it was just straight-up unreadable, the second was ditched after he noticed plagiarism in one of the sources so it would've been unwise to use that… 

So, of course, in the end, he had to do some actual work and braining, in one of his worst subjects… After another few additional hours, Kuroo felt dead on the inside more than he ever felt before. 

_ Ah, let me just die already… Why couldn’t I be a student of some bad school in the rural area, not in this shithole of a damn elitist snob school which takes studying on a too high level… Was it a too big thing to wish for? I just wanted a quiet life, in the countryside, having nice teenage years… _

After approximately ten minutes of self-pitying and misery, Kuroo groaned and sat up straight once again. He had no time for this. He had an essay to write. 

They say the third time’s the charm, and Kuroo sure as hell hoped this damn proverb had any truth in it, because he knew he would freak out for real if he couldn’t do it this time…

The words flew strangely well from him, he checked and followed his bulletpoints and notes and used quotations as well, and after two hour of maniac typing on his laptop, it was finished. 

The essay was finished. 

Kuroo was almost scared to read it over to edit it. He didn’t want to delete this version too. And honestly, he did not remember what he wrote into it, as if something possessed him in the writing period… It was oddly terrifying, but at this point, he would’ve been satisfied with any means if it meant that it was, well,  _ done _ .

Kuroo texted Kai, asking how he was, and tried not to be angered at how calm and collected he was even as he called him to kindly yell at him for waking him up at two in the morning. _Well, he had a point, but damn, why was he so good at this? He aced everything with ease, held himself together like a pro, was rather above average on the court and still had time to maintain his friendships_ _– perfectly, if I could say so_. 

He was the perfect specimen…  _ Maybe I should kidnap him, mask it as if the perpetrators were the aliens, and just check what the hell he was running on. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I desperately needed to _ –

“Tetsuro, are you still there?” His deep and calm voice snapped Kuroo out of his thoughts.  _ Oops, I must’ve zoned out on him. _

“Yeah” Kuroo replied with a sheepish smile, thinking back to his kidnapping masterplan. “Why?”

“Go the fuck to sleep.” Kai stated plainly.  _ Well, if he phrased it like this, I couldn’t argue with him… _

“Okay, okay, Mom.” Kuroo replied. The other boy did not say anything else, just hung up on him. “Good night for you too… I guess…” Kuroo put away his phone, then he remembered that it was a damn smartphone and therefore it needed daily charging, so after some shuffling, he retrieved the charger and put it on.

Kuroo saved the document at least three times on three different platforms, just to make sure to not get it lost… only to remember that he didn’t edit it because he wanted to ask Kai for emotional support, which he kind of got, but still, it needed editing. 

_ What if I just submitted this, - whatever I wrote into it - , consequences be damned? _

_ No, I wasn’t that brave… or was I? _

_ “Go the fuck to sleep” -  _ Kai’s voice ringed in his ears. _ Oh right, I need to sleep. But my marks… _

_ Ah, fuck it. _

Kuroo shut down his laptop and went to bed, almost instantly blacking out.


	2. Prologue 2: The quiet countryside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so glad to be working on this au!!!! we shared our braincell, and made this miracle happen! Hope you guys will enjoy it just as much as we do!  
> Ps: its me I'm writing yaku and Erin is managing our big old kuroo and I gotta say I like her kuroo uwu

Yaku started to have enough. He was constantly telling himself to just let it go and try to survive through these few more weeks until the break, but he couldn't. 

The old lady down the street pestering the cat to eat, when the cat is just afraid of the dog behind the fence that’s trying to get the cat to play together and do the same with the dog on the other side of the road, the kid a few houses away blasting his horrible music for everyone else to hear, the birds holding a whole orchestral audition didn’t help him in finishing his homework. But if he were to close the window, he would have gotten burnt rare. Though the summers were hardly hot in his town, this year the universe had to screw him over. So he had the choice of going insane or burning alive inside. 

Eventually, the ringing of his phone pulled him out of his miserable state. To his dismay, it was only a message. It read ‘Wanna come down to our spot?’ 

With a relieved smile on his face, Yaku closed his notebook, and almost sprinted out of his home. If he can’t focus anyways, then at least he can have some company meanwhile. And suddenly, the hot air wasn’t as smothering as it was in the room. The light breeze that hit him while he was running felt welcoming and the faint sounds of whatever was disturbing him during studying made the libero almost laugh. 

As he saw that the playground - where they always met up - was still empty, he launched himself onto the swings. The left one to be more precise. It was lower, so even if barely, but even his legs reached the sand. 

A few moments of relative silence have passed until the other third-year appeared. His footsteps were distinct and audible beside the quiet noises. A few, if any cars passing by, parents collecting their children and going home, a few dogs barking in the distance, but an overall quiet has roamed over the whole town. 

“Couldn’t concentrate either?” Yaku asked in the end when his friend sat down on the other swing, removing his shoes to feel the soft sand. They looked at each other and giggled. 

“The neighbour dog wanted a sing-off and screamed when I won” Suga shrugged, trying his best to mask the growing smile for the added effect. 

“Then that was the horribly off-key concert I heard!” the shorter nodded, finally bursting out in a laugh. Just this small nothing in itself was enough to take his mind off of everything. 

And they continued talking, chatting their problems, worries and joys away. They were each other’s safe place, someone they could turn to with literally everything. No secrets, but full trust. 

They looked up the night sky when their last conversation seemed to die down. They met when the sun was still up, but now there was no sign of any sun left. Only the bright moon, the dark sky, and the thousands of stars freckled over their heads. The only thing Yaku liked about living in a small town was that he could always see the familiar hug of the night landscape. 

“You know what I want the most?” Yaku asked suddenly. Even he got surprised by how easily it slipped from him. The only thing he didn’t share with the silver-haired yet, and now he was about to do it. But there was no time to get shy or excited, as the answer already arrived. 

“What?”

“I want to go to a café with you” the libero said, without regret. As he turned towards his friend, he could have sworn he saw a hint of blush rise on his cheeks before they disappeared. “I want to live in a big city with you, and take you to all the places that we can’t go now” he went on, not looking away from the surprised pair of brown eyes, that grew a bit with every word. 

“I’d love to” Suga smiled in the end, the softest Yaku has seen so far. “But let’s get to bed. You still haven’t finished your literature.”


	3. ch.1 - Is this a real life or is this just fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds himself in an unfamiliar setting upon waking up. What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, our dear Readers, here's the weekly dose of chapters for you!
> 
> Chapter title is from Bohemian Rhapsody, because I saw it fitting.
> 
> Also, we discussed with Al, and agreed that we need a schedule, so you can look forward to the updates, because they will come weekly!  
> So, on every Friday one chapter :)
> 
> Have fun reading this one, and see you next time,
> 
> Erin (szim)

Kuroo started to wake up, feeling something vaguely bad, but was only half-awake, so he dismissed it, until the next thing that came to his mind was that he had to edit his essay if he wanted to keep his grade up, which was essential to be able to continue his career as the volleyball captain. After all, he was told that if he wasn’t going to earn the best marks and stay in the top ten on the tests, he would have to give away his captain rank…

So, with this in mind, he was quickly sitting up to get down from his bunk bed, only to notice that he was not in a bunk bed. This made him stop.  _ Am I still dreaming? _

Now, he started to look around more, and saw an unfamiliar room, which was nothing like his own practical and small one. This was big and warm.  _ Where am I? _

Then, he turned his attention to himself and his eyes went wide at the sight. The body he was inhabiting wasn’t the one he was used to. Where he had long legs and big arms, this body had much shorter and smaller ones.  _ Who am I? _

Then he realised why he was feeling so strangely. He could see. Like, there were no black hair locks in the way. There was no relatively bad eyesight.  _ I can see. _

But this was no time for wondering about that. He was in a completely unfamiliar setting, inhabiting someone else’s body and if this wasn’t a dream, then he was in serious trouble. Like, the hell was he supposed to do? And what about his essay and grades?

He inhaled a big gulp of air and exhaled it elongated. The effect of it was almost immediate – he felt more calm and level-headed. This was, after all, no time for panicking. 

He stood up, albeit a bit clumsily, as he needed to get a good feel of how to use this body which was so alien from his. He totally forgot how it felt to be this short, as he was tall for his age as a child, and he wasn’t exactly short for an average adult japanese man, and he still had a chance to grow taller! Or, so he hoped, since Bokuto gained more weight and some additional centimetres ahead of him, which fact kind of annoyed Kuroo… so he swore to himself that he wouldn’t lose to that owl. 

After performing some more additional moves in order to get accustomed to this body, he looked around once again, and located a big wardrobe with a mirror on it. Finally he could see that he was now a short, auburn-haired and eyed male. Probably around his age too. Although he didn’t have to use his deduction to guess this – the uniform on the hanger gave it away. He supposed he might as well humour this weird experience of his, and indulge in it. 

So, he put the uniform on, and looked around for a bag, and started his way out of the room. The whole house radiated this calm, quiet warmth. Kuroo had the instinctive thought that this must’ve been a family home, maybe a busy family home, but it was filled with love. The overall vibe of it was different from Kenma’s family’s household, but it was the same thing. He couldn’t help the smile that overtook his facial features for a minute. 

As he wandered around, he found the kitchen. and looked into the refrigerator, where he didn’t find any vaguely bento-like thing, so he decided to quickly do something edible to pack for school. In the end it was some plain rice with salad of tomato and sausages. After a long time of rationalising his actions, he actually cut the sausages up to look like octopuses. _ I am a serious adolescent who needs food, so nobody can bring me down for it… and honestly, for all I know, this is a dream, so I might as well have fun with it! _

When he was done with all preparations, he put the food away into his bag, and started his way out of the house, hoping that the school wasn’t that far away, because that would be awkward to get lost… but he stopped in his tracks when he saw another bag by the shoes. It was a gym bag. But what got him excited was the volleyball next to it! He quickly peeked into the bag and confirmed his suspicion when he saw a pair of volleyball shoes as well some clothes. Fortunately there was a text written on the t-shirt.  _ Karasuno…  _ That was probably the school’s name. This gave him some advantage. He should look for Karasuno.

He grabbed that bag too and went out of the house, only to stop again in front of the door. He wasn’t in Tokyo. He wasn’t in a big city. It felt so strange, and yet, he felt his heart beat a bit fastly at the thought, only to slow down as some sort of calmness washed over him with the clear air he inhaled. His dream finally came true. Like, literally. 

He wanted to laugh, but he feared that would wake him up and he didn’t want to wake up. Not yet. He wanted this to last a bit longer. He wanted to experience the quiet life in the countryside, in a small village, even if this was something that his sleep-deprived brain created for him. He was grateful for it.

With a skip in his small steps, he started his way, humming, feeling lighter than in a long time. Maybe being this short wasn’t that bad. Not that he wanted it to last, but for now, it was okay.

For his luck, the school was in the street next to his body’s house. He went in, and noticed someone fell in step with him, so he guessed his body knew them, therefore it would be wise to acknowledge them. 

“Mornin’...” he murmured, his neutral greeting. 

“Ah, Yakkun, no need to be this cheery in the morning~” came the reply in a singsong voice which held a smile in it. Kuroo didn’t know how he knew it, he just knew that it was true. He looked at the other, and his intuition was proven right – there was a smiling silver-haired feminin male. Well, feminin wasn’t a good word, because he sure looked feminin, Kuroo was sure this was only the surface.  _ Hm, interesting. _

“But why wouldn’t I be cheery, if you are the first man in the morning that I talk to~?” He replied, kind of cursing himself, that he always blurted out flirting when he didn’t know how to react or what to say. He hoped this  _ Yakkun  _ was like this too, though he doubted it. But he was at least sure that  _ Yakkun  _ wasn’t a morning person. 

“Ah, well, that’s fair” blushed the silver-haired male a cute pink colour, as he giggled at Kuroo’s reply. Kuroo found himself smiling at this. He was sure this cutie was a potential love interest of Yakkun.  _ Lucky guy. _

He got lost in his thoughts about this small village life with a cute lover… only to get snapped out of them by a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything alright? You sure didn’t stay up too much? I know we were out late, but I hoped you still get enough sleep” he added with a heart-warming smile.  _ Yes, he sure is Yakkun’s lover. Or, well, lover-to-be?  _

“Yes, I slept well, just maybe it wasn’t enough?” Kuroo replied with a chuckle, as he slowly adjusted his personality to be able to mingle with Silver-Cutie well. Now all the otome games that he played with Kenma came in handy, as well as his chameleon self. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that would be the case.” Came the reply, and soon a bell rang. “Come before we get late!” Silver-Cutie urged him, and started dragging him by his hand.

Well, at least Kuroo didn’t have to guess which class Yakkun was supposed to go. 

The lessons went by calmly and rather slowly, they were very easy compared to the level he was used to in his school, almost boring, but he really enjoyed them. He didn’t even need to take notes, which experience really was refreshing.

Throughout the lessons, he gathered more info on the body he was inhabiting. His name was Yaku Morisuke, he was a third year student, and had really good marks.  _ Though, it would be hard to get bad marks in this school… _ and as he was going to the roof to eat lunch with Silver-Cutie, he realised that he was kind of… feared? Or something like that, because people gave him space to walk and all… It was kind of funny. Kuroo really liked his new alterego. His brain sure knew what he needed to dream of.

At the roof, he opened his box, and got pushed away immediately. “This is so cute, Yakkun! Your mother had time for cooking?” Silver-Cutie cooed over it, making Kuroo effectively blush. 

“Suga, give him a break” came a new voice, a deeper one.  _ Oh, so Silver-Cutie’s name is Suga. I wonder if Yakkun calls him Suga too… _

“It is just too cute, look Dai-chan, it looks like an octopus!” He showed up to the guy, called apparently Dai-chan.  _ What is this, kindergarten? Everybody calls each other like five-year olds…  _ Then Kuroo realised that this was a small village. They probably knew each other since kindergarten...

“I can see that.” He sighed, and sat down next to them, starting to unwrap his own lunch – a sandwich. “Anyways, what do you think we should do today on practise?”

“Maybe we could stick to the usual? Hinata still needs help with the basics, and honestly, I want to see Yakkun and Noya practise with Yamaguchi and Asahi. Of course, if you think this is good?” Suga turned to Kuroo. 

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded. So he really was on the volleyball team. Well, it would be nice to know which place Yakkun played… but he guessed he would see it once he was on practise.

After lunch, the last lesson before practise went just as the ones before lunch. Kuroo followed Suga down, and started getting changed in the locker room, tuning his attention to the others, hoping to gather all kinds of information that he could use. 

This really was like playing some kind of game. Kuroo really enjoyed it. He liked playing games before, but now, he finally understood in depth why Kenma liked the video games. It was a liberating feeling. Enjoying yourself without the burden of your actual self and life. 

He didn’t gather much information except names, and that he was a libero. Well, it wasn’t that surprising, if he considered Yakkun’s height, but still, he didn’t know if he would pass as a good libero. He was not helpless, but he liked blocking more. Getting bruises because of diving for the ball… didn’t sound as good. 

The practise was okay, he mostly stayed silent, observing the others when they didn’t seem to pay attention to him, and of course he did his fair share of the physical actions… until, he couldn’t bear more of that annoying first-year middleblocker’s mocking eyes. So he went there to give him some nice words. 

The blondie instantly shut up as he neared him,  _ good _ . So Yakkun wasn’t a wallflower either.  _ Really good.  _

Eventually they stretched down, and changed back. He bid farewell to his fellow peers, then started his way back home. Well, Yaku’s home. 

As he was walking in silence, he was thinking over the day. It went pretty okay, if he could say so, considering the fact that he knew exactly zero things when he woke up in this body. He felt pride swelling inside him. 

Upon arriving home, he showered quickly, and went to sleep. This dream,  _ or whatever this was _ , was good. 

He fell asleep satisfied.


	4. A dream coming true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Upon waking up, Yaku Morisuke found himself half-blind."
> 
> Or, when Yaku wakes up, he finds himself in his dreamland, with a small twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that my deadline was today! But alas, it is here!!  
> Have fun with this, AND the second cour of s4!!  
> This was a super fun chapter to write and I can't wait to see what the future holds for the two!

Upon waking up, Yaku Morisuke found himself half-blind. 

Oh, wait. That was just his hair. 

Which was weird in and of itself, because he kept his hair shorter than to let it grow down to his eyes, mostly because of volleyball and studying. And because long hair annoyed him a lot. So the first thing he did after waking up was to search for the bathroom, only to fall down from the gallery bed he didn’t remember having. 

The day didn’t even start yet, but it got weirder and weirder with every passing second. 

Now half-blind and hurting, Yaku tried his best to navigate through the house, or at least the room. Which was a rather small one, too. Smaller than the kitchen in his home. It had a few shelves full of books, a window covered by the curtains, and a gallery bed with a studying table under it. 

"How can anyone live in a mess like this?" the boy asked upon noticing the books and notes all over the desk with the laptop still opened. Pens and highlights everywhere, trashbin and its surroundings full of paper and food containers. 

Not being able to stand the mess, he quickly organized the desk at least and opened the curtains. 

The sight revealing itself before him was one to knock him down. He saw a bright red commission tower, wondering if he was dreaming or if it really was the Skytree. The skyscrapers reflected the bright morning sun and shone even brighter. The monotonous and slight noise of the cars and the transportation on the roads, heavy from cars, buses and who knew what Yaku couldn't recognise. Someone from the window on the other side of the door smiled and waved at him as they watered the plants. 

And there was no bird orchestra. There were no dog arguments or loud music of a kid thinking he's so badass by it. There was only the heavy and filling sound of life. 

Yaku didn't even realise his smile grew until it started to hurt. He quickly shook his head and returned to his mission to find a bathroom. 

Where he would meet with… someone who definitely wasn't himself. He didn't have cunning looking golden eyes that his reflection did. He didn't have black hair swiping upwards and into his eyes. He didn't have a mouth, instinctively moving upwards into a crooked smile. And he most definitely wasn't almost out of frame from any bathroom mirrors, except the ones made explicitly for children. 

But still, the reflection in the mirror said otherwise. He tried moving his arms around, but the strange man still followed his movements, crushing his hopes of it only being a picture. 

"What the hell… okay, who let the government crossbreed a rooster and a human? Disgusting" he grimaced as he realised that he was trapped in this body. But if he was in it, the least he could do was to try and get him to look acceptable. 

After trying, and failing in doing something with his hair, he gave up and dressed up in what looked like his school uniform. For safety measures, he put most books and notebooks into his bag. The only thing he didn't count with was the volleyball bag by the door. For the first time since he saw Tokyo, he smiled. And stepped out of the house. 

"You're not Kuroo" a quiet voice, and a small boy greeted him as he did so. He sounded accusing, and the unshakable confidence in his words didn't let Yaku think of an excuse or a lie. 

"You're friends with this guy?" he asked instead, gesturing to his new body. "I'm sorry" he sighed, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder after the nod he got as a reply. 

"So, what happened?" the guy asked, looking back at the blue console in his hands Yaku didn't notice before, and started his way to school. At least that's what Yaku hoped. 

"I woke up in this weird body. I mean, what is this hair? How is he? What do I have to know?" Yaku asked in desperate hope he would be kind enough to help him out. Maybe they together can get to the bottom of this. 

With a nod, he luckily started to talk, not even taking his eyes off the game he played. Worried for his well-being, Yaku ended up having his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to guide him through the crowd and traffic so he didn't have to lose concentration or divide his attention even more. 

And he was thankful he did so. It seemed like he was more willing to talk like this. Or maybe it was just his imagination. He got to know that his name is now Kuroo Tetsuro, a third-year student of Nekoma High School, a childhood friend of Kozume Kenma - who won't tell anyone about the change -, captain of the school's volleyball team, and a middle blocker as well. Yaku wasn't exactly happy with this information, as he never even attempted to spike the ball or block. Maybe he'd have to resort to asking Kageyama or Tsukishima for advice when he gets back.  _ If _ he does. But he didn't even want to think of that for now. 

There wasn't really time for any more tales and loads of information, as they soon arrived at the school building. It was huge. Not much more, but a bit bigger than Karasuno was, though he didn't care for it. 

After a short briefing from Kenma, he indeed found his classroom. And the lessons went on how lessons usually go. The teacher explaining the material not unfamiliar to Yaku, and the students taking notes. The only thing he was briefly baffled by were the intensity of the subjects. But he should have guessed that already. This was Tokyo, after all, not a town in the middle of nowhere, where most people will live their entire lives anyways. 

“Are you okay, Kuroo? Did you manage to submit your assignment yesterday?” a figure popped out from behind Yaku right after the teacher announced the end of the last lesson. Yaku couldn’t even breathe out in relief of him surviving the lessons, he was already there. But to his surprise, he met a kind and almost worried face. “You know the deadline is midnight, right?” 

It took the boy a moment to decipher the words and their meaning, it caught him so off guard. And without Kenma’s help, he was frozen for a second on what to say.  _ You can do it yourself, Morisuke. You can handle Yuu and Tanaka with the first years. This is nothing _ , he encouraged himself. 

“I did, I just left it for today to edit it. Not good doing it with a tired mind, am I right?” he eventually replied, while putting his things away to get ready to go to the clubroom. Or wherever these city boys changed to volley clothes. 

“And did you manage to sleep, too?” he asked and swinging two bags around his shoulder, he started out, waiting by the door for Yaku, who quickly followed, trusting him blindly. He seemed so calm and trustworthy. 

“Of course I did! Do you know me like that?” the black-haired asked, half to shift the potential blame, half to actually get some information as he looked at the other, realising he didn’t even know his name. This could be a problem. 

But he couldn’t reply, as they arrived at the gym, which Yaku didn’t even notice. He could barely look at the ulterior design of the back of the school and the clubroom before his classmate opened the door, and he was hit by at least ten people shouting his name or some kind of a greeting. 

He muttered something back, and following the helping hand gestures of Kenma, he found his place to change. As he could judge, this was a rather small club, compared to the surprising popularity their own volley club had. But this number may not be all. They can be sick, or just late. He just hoped it’s not a big club. Because their own team was big enough for him, and he wasn’t a captain there. He couldn’t be one. 

“You’re late again! When will you learn to be on time?” Yaku heard an angry voice, along with a few sighs as the door opened once again. When he turned to see who came in, he thought he was dreaming for a moment. 

“Suga-kun?” he asked, though even he could feel the weakness in his voice. Just when he thought he was alone in this dream coming true, the person he wanted to go out with in the city was right in front of him now. Even being in a different body would have been bearable if the other third-year were to be with him. 

“Ah, Kuroo-san! Sorry for being late!” the white-haired turned to him, only to shatter all his hopes. Which, for some reason, made Yaku’s water boil. 

“How many times have I told you to be on time? Next time, be the first or you can start with a hundred laps around school, got it?” he asked, almost shouting, and left the small changing room to avoid the looks he would have gotten otherwise. He can make bad punishments if he’s the captain, after all. 

“What was that, Kuroo?” the well-known voice of Kenma followed Yaku a bit afterwards, surprising him with it. He looked down at the blonde a bit regretting it already and missing his own pair of kneepads. Without them, he felt so vulnerable and weird. 

“Nothing. Let’s just wait for the others in the gym” he sighed and entered the gym. To his surprise, there were already two people inside. Two adults, at that. He quickly leaned down to ask Kenma about it and got informed about not only having one but instantly two coaches. Yaku had to blink a bit more often as they waited for their teammates. 

When everyone arrived, after greetings, they ran outside, in the fresh air. And Yaku had to admit, he liked the idea. He might steal it. They only ran outside on self-made training camps. Though, if he thought more about it, they also risk losing people on the team. 

He shook his head. No running outside, then. Not worth the risk. 

“Kenma, are you doing alright?” Yaku asked, as he suddenly didn’t see the setter when he stopped by a crossing to quickly count heads. 

“He always drags behind. Let’s just go on” the one with a mohawk told him, and with the rest of them, did so. But not Yaku. He decided to wait there, making sure his supposed childhood friend didn’t just cough his lungs up. 

Of course, he got a few weird looks, but luckily, practice went on without a problem. Fortunately, they only practised some of the most basic moves; receiving. As much as he gathered, they were a team, full of strong receivers, which filled the libero with joy. He won’t look suspicious then. Even if there were a few people who could have used a few tutoring lessons. Or more. 

On the way home, Kenma provided him with more information, especially about the team this time. While listening, Yaku decided to look around and take in the new sight. It was a lot hotter than Miyagi, especially after a good practice. He enjoyed the soft hum of the train they took on the way home, the look of the dark sky from the window, and the colourful lights of the cars of the roads. He was overjoyed not hearing the cicadas’ songs or the dogs’ battles, only the low noises of the cars. He couldn’t erase the smile from his face. 

Too quickly, they arrived at Kuroo’s apartment Yaku already recognised. He said bye to Kenma and started to search for his set of keys, expecting it to be an easy find. But he only found a balanced bunch of keys. One key for the clubroom he already saw, and two more keys with a few keychains on it. There was only one problem. There was no keyhole. 

Very confused, he dialled Kenma’s number on his phone. After the third ring, he eventually picked it up. Yaku quickly stated his problem, and luckily, the setter let him stay by him until this magic swap thing would go away. Having received his location, he started off there and let himself in. 

“You can stay over for dinner, too. Mom made too much” he noted from his bed, the blue console again - or still - in his hands. 

“Do you want to eat now? Practice was pretty good today” Yaku asked, and received a nod as a reply. Navigating himself through the house, which was a bit bigger than Kuroo’s, he heated up the food and brought them back. “Also, I should edit an assignment, do you know where I can do that?”

“Switch users on my PC. Kuroo usually puts his recent assignments in your face, you can’t miss it” Kenma replied, and stopped his game in order not to get food stains all over his bed, which made Yaku smile while he tried to figure out the electronics. 

In the assignment itself, he had to trust this Kuroo knew what he was writing about. Because Yaku had no idea, but also no time to look it up  _ and  _ edit it. So, without any regrets of him being brutally cruel, he started to edit. A lot of “ _ What even is this sentence? _ ”, “ _ Who even says this? _ ”, “ _ Can he even speak Japanese? _ ” and “ _ Ugh, what is he thinking of himself? _ ” has left his mouth as his fingers flew across the keyboard. 

After hours of hard work and some checking up on Kenma, he finally submitted the piece on Kuroo’s behalf. And instantly, he fell asleep by the desk. 


End file.
